Sugar Coated Dreams
by AllThatGlittersIsEmu
Summary: Yuki and Kyo ,competing for Tohru's affection, create new relationships and new problems within the Sohma family as an unlikely relationship unfolds between Kyo and Yuki. Just how will the other Sohma members and more importantly, Akito, react to this?
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoplez ^;^ If you've read my other stories, you should know that I normally use first person point of view of one character, but I'm experimenting with switching between characters' point of views. I really don't know what's going to happen with this honestly, but I'll leave that up to you guys, or the random voice in my head that tells me what to write. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"My,my, Kyo look rather gloomy, is it because Yuki is out with Tohru?" He sounded like a cheerleader as he stood there looking down at me. It was puring outside and I felt drained as I lay on the living room floor. "What the hell did you just say?" I suddenly perked up as what he said just sunk in. "Yuki and Tohru are out on a date!" He was just too excited to tell me this. <em>Why the hell is he telling me this? <em>They had to leave while I was sleeping but where would they go in all this rain? I sat up staring vacantly at the giggling mutt. "Oh, I wonder what they could be doing at this hour? Oh well!" He said this nonchalantly as he was waiting for my reaction. "I don't give a damn, mutt! Go run your mouth else where!" That definitely didn't go the way I wanted. He walked away chuckling as I had given him the pleasure of seeing my anger.

"Honda-san, I think we got everything." I'm not quite sure why Shigure sent us to the market so late, and in the rain. I went into a trance as I watched the rain drops fall from the sky. "Yuki-kun, are you okay?" "Ah, I'm fine, just thinking. Oh Honda-san how did you do on your test?" I asked trying to make conversation as I didn't want to spend the entire walk in silence. "I did pretty well, all thanks to you!" She was adorable as she said this. When we returned Kyo was awake and looking for a fight. He stood up and began his interrogation. "Where were you two?" He asked in an accusing tone as if I was hiding something. "Where do you think?" I raised the grocery bag in my hand. He didn't say a word and went inside after that, Shigure probably told him something that he was dumb enough to believe. "Oh, are you two back with the groceries? Our little Kyo was so worried about that he was about to go out and look for you."

"Not true! Shut your damn mouth!" That damn mutt was getting on my last damn nerve. I could feel Yuki's stare burning holes in my flesh. "You got a problem you damn rat?" He just smirked and went upstairs. _I'm gonna wipe that damn smirk off his face! _I ran after him "Please don't break anymore doors Kyo!" I didn't reply to Shigure as I was ready to break Yuki's face. "You've got a problem,cat?" He wasn't even trying to hide his grin this time. "You damn rat! I'm gonna wipe that silly grin off your damn face!" I threw a punch at Yuki, but he caught my fist and twisted my arm behind my back. It all happened with in a second as I was now pinned against the wall with my hands forcibly held over my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people chapter two YAY! ^;^ I have much thanks to give to my reviewers, I'm glad that your enjoying it so far and I shall work hard to keep your enjoyment at a maximum because if it weren't for you I wouldn't really know if people were reading it or not ^;^ Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Damn rat! <em>I was defenseless now as Yuki put his knee between my legs. He just stared at me with that silly grin on his damn face. "What the hell are ya doin? Let go of me dammit!" "Stupid cat." He kept grinning, he's so damn lucky that I can't move right now. "If you really want me to let go." He threw me over the railing; I tumbled down the stairs face first and crashed into the front door. "You did it again. Can't you two fight outside instead of destroying my house?" Shigure sighed as he picked up pieces of broken wood. "Dammit!" I punched the ground. He's gonna pay for this!

I was leaning on the railing watching Kyo. I was amused by his little show. "Um, Yuki-kun?" Tohru was hesitant in walking up the stairs seeing as how Kyo was thrown down them. "Honda-san, I'll help you fix the door." Her smile brought joy to my heart. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but thank you so much!" She bowed to show her sincerity. "I don't mind, can you get the rice paper and tape?" "Of course!" Kyo was sitting on the porch staring at the sky. He jumped when he saw me sitting next to him. "What the hell are you here?" His anger made me giggle inside. "Because I live here, I have better things to do than fight with a stupid cat like you." _He's kind of cute when he's trying to hide his anger._

I could feel that damn rat's eyes burning holes in my flesh again. I tried my best to hold my tongue as being beat three times in a day was more than enough. My pants were torn and covered in mud; my hands and feet were cut and bruised. "Did you have a nice fall?" He snickered. Damn rat and his smartass remarks, I just wanted to punch the sarcastic bastard. I tried my best to ignore the urge to attack him as I wanted to save what ever pride I had left tonight. "Yuki-kun, I have everything." Yuki finally ceased his staring and focused his attention on fixing the door. "Um, Kyo-kun?" "What the hell do you want?" _Dammit! _I didn't mean to yell at her but that damn cat has me on edge. "N-nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted anything in particular for dinner." "Oh, Salmon I guess." "Yuki-kun, sorry to burden you, but could you take over while I cook dinner?" He nodded and gave a slight smile. "That was smooth." "Shut up ya damn rat before I beat that damn smile off your face!" It turned into a full smile, he began to chuckle silently to himself. "I would love to see you try."

Kyo was silent for most of the meal, making it easier for me to get closer to Honda-san. I watched Kyo as he ate, hoping to elicit a response from him. "What the hell are you staring at?" He looked so adorable when he was angry. _What in the world am I thinking?_ I tried to remove these strange thoughts from my head. "I was just looking." He slammed his hands on the table as he jumped up. "Stop looking at me ya damn rat!" I sighed, hiding my contentment behind false annoyance. "Stop making a scene and eat." I said as I raised the cup of tea to my mouth. "Ah, Tohru, this is a delicious meal as always!" Tohru smiled cheerfully, raising her cuteness. "You've been such a great help around the house! I was wondering if you could help me with something tonight." _What the-? _"You're sick!" Kyo shouted exactly what was on my mind. "Make a comment like that again and I'll send you flying through the door next time." Shigure chuckled awkwardly before scurrying off to his room, Tohru still sat there with a confused look on her face. "I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight Honda-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter but I'll make up for that later okay? ^;^ I might raise the rating after this because I'm kind of pushing it and knowing me once it reaches M I'll have no boundaries, which could be good or bad, depends on what the bunny in my head tells me. ^;^ Happy reading~

* * *

><p>After the dismissal bell rung I followed behind Kyo into the lush forest. "Why the hell are you following me?" I didn't reply as I really didn't know myself. I've started seeing Kyo in a different light and I want to know why, a few experiments should work. "Hey Kyo." "What the hell do you want?" "Never mind, a stupid cat like you would never understand." I smiled trying to get Kyo to hit me. "Don't underestimate me ya damn rat!" Just as I planned, Kyo threw a punch that I easily blocked. I held his hands behind his back and pinned him against a tree. <em>This is going to be fun.<em>

I was pinned against the tree, unable to move because of that damn rat. He stared into my eyes before tightening his grip on me. Without saying a word he pressed himself into me, moving one of his hands through my hair and down to my chest. "Wha-What the hell are you doin?" I began to blush when I felt his hand go lower; I was frozen and unable to move even though my hands were free. "You can push me away anytime you want." He whispered softly in my ear before licking it. I didn't want him to know that I wanted to stay, but my body was reacting strangely to what he was doing, leaving me immobile. My temperature began to rise, I felt as though I was submerged in Japan's hottest onsen.

Kyo must have been curious too as he only squirmed a bit and turned to hide his reddened face. "Good kitty." I said placing my head on his chest to listen to his rapidly beating heart. Seeing as how he didn't move I began pushing my boundaries, I moved my hand up his shirt and began playing with random bits of skin. He gasped as I began tracing around his nipples. He grabbed my hand "Yu-Yuki-." I took this moment to my advantage as I seized his open mouth. the rest of his sentence was drowned out between our lips. He released my arm and seemed to go completely limp, now going with just anything I was going to do at this point. I caught him by surprise as I could feel him jump when my tongue entered his mouth. He placed his arms around my waist and reciprocated, I could feel electricity shoot up my spine as our tongues brushed and twirled around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people ^;^ since I'm half-way through my goal (To write _**at least**_10 chapters) I'm going to give you a bonus chapter after 10, whether it will be relevant to this I do not know yet, but I have time to think about it. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"The strawberries are growing nicely; I can't wait until they're ripe!" She was so adorable; I wish that I could hug her without turning into a rat. I smiled and agreed with her. I really hope that those two are done; they need to stop using open areas of the house. We finished tending to the plants and caught a glimpse of Hatori as we neared the house. Kyo was sitting on the roof with wet hair, red skin, and a disgusted look on his face. <em>He probably walked in on them.<em> Dinner was extremely awkward, especially since we were sitting in the place where they did their deed. Kyo was silent, his eyes not leaving the rice bowl in front of him. He must have felt me staring as he jumped up and stormed off to his room.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked Shigure, rubbing my eyes as I just woke up. He jumped at the sound of my voice, dropping a book into the drawer and slamming it. He was trembling and forcing himself to speak normally "She went out with Uotani." His voice cracked and I could hear his heart beating from across the room. Ignoring his suspicious actions, I poured a glass of milk and made a rice ball. Above me I could hear Yuki moving around, I ignored it and continued eating, until Yuki came running down the steps. He wasn't in a good mood; he stormed into the kitchen holding a gray snake in his hand. "Why is he here?" The anger radiating from Yuki seemed to engulf the room in flames. "Uh, you probably don't want to know the answer to that." Shigure said hesitantly. "Because I'm his lover!" That's definitely not something you say in a room full of people.

"Shut up and get out of our house!" "Yuki that's not how you should treat your brother! If you want to join us then ask!" "Aya, he's underage. Yuki, you shouldn't treat a guest like this." Shigure sighed "Then you take care of it!" I threw the snake at Shigure; he landed into the cabinet with a loud thump. I went outside to cool off. _That damn snake has no right to be here!_ I sat on the porch looking up at the sky watching the clouds slowly pass by and birds flutter across. In the corner of my eye I could see Kyo sitting on a Sakura tree branch, he looked vacantly at the sky as he began to doze off. He almost fell into the rosebush below him when he heard my footsteps. "Don't sneak up on me ya damn rat! What the hell do you want?" He wasn't looking at me. "Nothing." I walked by him without another word. Things still seem the same despite what happened, making me feel somewhat disappointed. The aura that made Kyo appear so alluring seemed to disappear, as if yesterday's incident was but a dream. I glance back to see Honda-san talking to him. I felt a tinge of jealousy as she giggled; I want to be able to make her laugh like that. I could see an expression of joy sweep over her when Kyo picked a rose for her and put it in her hair. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I thought I saw a soft smile come across his lips. The fight was just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people ^;^ since I'm half-way through my goal (To write _**at least**_10 chapters) I'm going to give you a bonus chapter after 10, whether it will be relevant to this I do not know yet, but I have time to think about it. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"The strawberries are growing nicely; I can't wait until they're ripe!" She was so adorable; I wish that I could hug her without turning into a rat. I smiled and agreed with her. I really hope that those two are done; they need to stop using open areas of the house. We finished tending to the plants and caught a glimpse of Hatori as we neared the house. Kyo was sitting on the roof with wet hair, red skin, and a disgusted look on his face. <em>He probably walked in on them.<em> Dinner was extremely awkward, especially since we were sitting in the place where they did their deed. Kyo was silent, his eyes not leaving the rice bowl in front of him. He must have felt me staring as he jumped up and stormed off to his room.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked Shigure, rubbing my eyes as I just woke up. He jumped at the sound of my voice, dropping a book into the drawer and slamming it. He was trembling and forcing himself to speak normally "She went out with Uotani." His voice cracked and I could hear his heart beating from across the room. Ignoring his suspicious actions, I poured a glass of milk and made a rice ball. Above me I could hear Yuki moving around, I ignored it and continued eating, until Yuki came running down the steps. He wasn't in a good mood; he stormed into the kitchen holding a gray snake in his hand. "Why is he here?" The anger radiating from Yuki seemed to engulf the room in flames. "Uh, you probably don't want to know the answer to that." Shigure said hesitantly. "Because I'm his lover!" That's definitely not something you say in a room full of people.

"Shut up and get out of our house!" "Yuki that's not how you should treat your brother! If you want to join us then ask!" "Aya, he's underage. Yuki, you shouldn't treat a guest like this." Shigure sighed "Then you take care of it!" I threw the snake at Shigure; he landed into the cabinet with a loud thump. I went outside to cool off. _That damn snake has no right to be here!_ I sat on the porch looking up at the sky watching the clouds slowly pass by and birds flutter across. In the corner of my eye I could see Kyo sitting on a Sakura tree branch, he looked vacantly at the sky as began to doze off. He almost fell into the rosebush below him when he heard my footsteps. "Don't sneak up on me ya damn rat! What the hell do you want?" He wasn't looking at me. "Nothing." I walked by him without another word. Things still seem the same despite what happened, making me feel somewhat disappointed. The aura that made Kyo appear so alluring seemed to disappear, as if yesterday's incident was but a dream. I glance back to see Honda-san talking to him. I felt a tinge of jealousy as she giggled; I want to be able to make her laugh like that. I could see an expression of joy sweep over her when Kyo picked a rose for her and put it in her hair. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I thought I saw a soft smile came across his lips. The fight was just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again ^;^ I know that I've already updated today but another shouldn't hurt, plus I'm bored . If I get bored enough I might even put up another one as well since I'm typing that now. Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Dammit! <em>I was being chased through the school by that damn fan club. They followed me everywhere. "Kyo you're so cute!" "Where's Yuki?" "Let's take pictures together!" Their voices echoing in my head and their annoying squeals eating away at my brain like a disease. "Leave me alone!" I sprinted into the forest, hiding behind the largest tree. I sighed as I saw them run past. _Those girls are crazy! _I jumped as I felt someone touch my shoulder. "What the-?" It was Yuki; he was probably hiding as well as his fan club is much more aggressive. "Don't sneak up on me!" He leaned against the tree staring at the sky. "I take it you hiding too?" He stared at me vacantly before turning away. "I'm surprised that a stupid cat like you could find my hiding spot." He smirked. "I'm not stupid ya damn rat!" I was ready to knock Yuki's teeth out. "If that's what you want to believe." He moved his hair out of his face before getting to the point of his appearance. "I wanted to ask you something. It's important so don't give me a stupid answer." Yuki's acting really strange, since when does he want my opinion? "If you're worried about getting a stupid answer then don't ask a stupid question." He folded his arm around him, staring at the ground. "It's nothing never mind." He walked off. What the hell is his problem?

I wandered through the playground until I found a bench to sit on. _What am I doing? _I couldn't bring myself to ask him, he would just deny it anyway. I was bombarded with hordes of couples spending the day together. I felt a bit lonely sitting there by myself watching them go by. I began to imagine me and Honda-san walking through the park chatting and eating ice cream. I was content with this idea until it began to morph. My little fantasy had replaced Honda-san with Kyo. I covered my mouth with my hand as I let out a gasp; I could feel my face heat up as I blushed. Why am I thinking about him? I tried to shake idea but it kept coming back, stronger and more provocative each time. I got up and walked nervously around the park, my temperature felt as though it increased by a couple hundred degrees. I was on pins and needle as it felt extremely uncomfortable to be outside around people. I ran home as the paranoia was getting the better of me. Without a word I went to my room and tried to ignore Ayame and Shigure in the room next to me. I don't know why I felt this way, I like Honda-san don't I? I continued to question myself as I became more foreign each passing minute. I lost myself completely; I don't even know what's real anymore. I touched my face, hair, and ran my hands down my body. _I'm still Yuki Sohma but…_ I hope that I'm just coming down with a fever. I was captivated by Kyo but the pure thought of being with another guy made my skin crawl. Things began to go blurry and the room started to spin. I lay on the floor staring at the ceiling before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again ^;^ I got a small case of writer's block, okay well, not really. Anyway I listened to a song and it gave me the inspiration to re-write this chapter since it would be better if I saved it for a bit. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Um, Kyo-kun?" Tohru approached me hesitantly with a worried expression. "Hm? Somethin wrong?" "It's about Yuki." <em>Does she know about that? <em>My heart began to beat rapidly and a lump formed in the back of my throat waiting for her question. "Do you know if he's okay?" I was relieved when I heard her ask some thing else. "I know you two don't get along well, but Yuki hasn't eaten or left his room in two days, I'm really worried." _So that's why it was so quiet. _I didn't even notice that he hasn't been around lately. I can't stand to see her worried like this, even if it means I have to go to that rat, I'll do anything to cheer her up. "I'll check on him." I could see relief fall over her. "Thank you so much." She gave a cheerful smile that warmed my heart. Once I got upstairs it was a different story, my heart beat sped up again and I could feel sweat running down my face and hands. I stood in front of his door for at least ten minutes; I could feel a strange presence within his room. "Instead of standing in front of my door, why don't you come in." I took a deep breath and opened the door. Yuki was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. His eyes were blood-shot red as if he hasn't slept in days, although it's only been two days he looked as if he hadn't eaten in years. _I-Is this really Yuki? _He rolled over to look at me since he probably had no muscle left to support him. "What do you want?" He said blandly. "I came to check on you, you haven't left this room in two days, what's wrong?" He gave a blank stare before answering. "I'm fine. You can leave now." He rolled back over. The room felt like an oven, how the hell can he stay in here? I sighed before opening his window. "You need to get yourself together, Tohru is worried and so is everyone else." I walked out his room; I can't help him out of whatever he's going through, why would I want to help him anyway?

_Honda-san is worried about me?_ My eyes widened at this, I didn't want to make her worry. I breathed in the crisp spring air for the first time in two days, I felt a bit better as I heard sounds other than the silence of my room. I lay there as I couldn't get up, my body felt as if it had shut down. _Just who am I?_ I questioned myself so much that I no longer knew who I was. I felt like an empty shell being strung along like a puppet. I used my bed to help me get up; I managed to do it even though it was a struggle. The only thing that I've seen for the past few days were only the wooden walls around me. Paranoia, anxiety, and loneliness were the only ones I talked to, making feelings of guilt and selfishness flood my body and mind. The internal pain turned into external pain, parts of my body felt as if they were on fire and others felt like they were being stabbed. _Will I really waste away to nothing here?_ Flashbacks of Akito started to play in my head, being in that small, dark room waiting for him to come back to ease my loneliness, only to be beaten. It was too much; my mind was slowly beginning to slip away as well.

I felt bad leaving him in there, but there was nothing I could do. "Kyo, is Yuki okay?" _How am I going to answer her? _I don't want her to see him in a state like this, it would hurt her, but she's the only one. I shook my head. "Not really." Her eyes widened and she ran up the stairs as fast as she could, almost running into the railing. I have no clue what's going through her head right now, but if she can help Yuki I'm thankful. I sat on the roof thinking of all the fights Yuki and I had. I was laughing to myself as a few of them were over really stupid things. _What am I…? _I jumped up and snapped back into reality. I was reminiscing as if Yuki was dying, but in that state, it's kinda hard to believe that he is alive. My thoughts became more solemn as I thought of how locking himself in that room made him numb to life. Images of his blank, emotionless expressions kept coming back to me, torturing me. _Did I cause this somehow?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people ^;^ so I was looking at my fan fiction book today and realized that I'm having way too much fun with this. With that being said, this is going to go on for a while O.o But I don't mind that. Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>"Yuki-kun, are you sick?" She burst through the door, snapping me out of my depression. I could barely hear her over her panting. "Honda-san did you run up here?" She was nodding as she was keeled over trying to catch her breath. She rushed over to me placing her hand on my forehead. "You should rest! You have a fever." Thank God, so I wasn't losing my mind. The loneliness that had its hold on me left when Honda-san stayed with me. Seeing her smiling face gave me the strength I needed to move on. I slowly regained my sense of self, she stayed with me the whole day, the warmth of he hand awoken my senses that seemed to die a long time a go. "Hond-no, Tohru, thank you." Her eyes were wide with surprise. She gave a big smile before I pulled her close to me. The warmth that she gave off was worth turning into a rat. "Yuki-kun." Still smiling, she laid me in her hands; she kissed me my forehead, making me blush uncontrollably. I still don't know my true feelings yet, but when I do, I hope for the best. Tohru curled up beside me holding me in her hands; I could finally rest in peace.<p>

I haven't heard much since last night about Yuki's condition. I tried to push away the sadness that began to rise within me. _I don't care what happens to that damn rat. _I could feel something touch me; I pushed it away as I didn't want to look up. It came back, this time stoking my face. I opened my eyes to a certain smiling rat. _It's just Yuki _I closed my eyes again. _Yuki! _I sprang up from the bed, startling him. "Why are you in here?" I stepped back from him as I was afraid that he would try another strange thing with me. "I thought that you would be worried, so I came to console you." He smirked. "I could care less about you. It felt good not seeing your ugly face around here." I lied. He stared at the floor before giving me a round house kick to the face; I hit the wall and fell to the floor. "What the hell is your problem?" Angered, I charged at him in vain. He twisted my arm behind my back, pushed me to the floor and sat on me. "Get off me dammit!" The pressure he put on my arm seemed to stretch it before locking it in place. "You did this to yourself, stupid cat." _Damn he's heavy. _My arm went numb and I could feel it throbbing under his weight. "Kyo, do you like Tohru?"_ What the-? What kind of question is this?_ "Why do you wanna know?" He shot me a dirty look. "So you do, I knew it." He had a look of disgust on his face. He got up and kicked me in the stomach before leaving.

_He denied it, I knew he would. _I sat under a sakura tree trying to figure things out. _Why did I act like that? Just what am I looking for? _ I felt anger and jealousy when he refused to answer me, Is this feeling because of him or her? I began to feel dizzy again. _I'm just thinking too hard._ I cleared my mind of these ridiculous thoughts and was able to hear a suspicious conversation going on near me. _"Hey little girl, I've got some candy, wanna get in my car?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people ^;^ I wanted to put this chapter up before I went to bed since I have school in the morning . Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"No way! I don't take candy from strangers." The familiar voice replied. "But your parents sent me to pick you up, so get in the car." I could hear the desperation in his voice. "Liar." "Wait, come back!" I could hear two pairs of footsteps coming toward me. "Yuki!" <em>Momiji? <em>He ran behind me and latched onto my leg. "He's been following me all day!" he pointed at the man who stood before us. He looked as if he was in his late forties. He had large black glasses that covered hid his eyes, short unkempt black hair, and a black trench coat, So in other words a stalker and pedophile. He tried to back away once he saw me. "Is that little girl your sister?" he asked as he continued to back away. "He's a boy." This fact did not deter him, in fact, it made the lunatic even more determined. "I see, bye!" He ran off as fast as he could. "Thanks Yuki, that guy was really creepy, he wanted to give me candy and ride in his white van." He groaned, almost dropping his lollipop. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Hatori?" He stared at the ground, playing with a twig under his foot. "Well, Shigure has been over a lot lately so…." He said sheepishly. "Hey Yuki?" He was skipping ahead of me and turning in circles. "Do you know if anything's wrong with Kyo?" I stopped walking _I didn't hurt him that bad did I?_ "Is he hurt?" He shook his head "No, not at all. He went to see Hatori last night. He won't tell me anything, Kyo never seeks help, that's why I'm worried." He seemed okay earlier, but why would he look for help. I shook this idea and lead Momiji to the house, hoping that the guy from earlier wouldn't comeback.

_Damn Hatori_ My eyes were already stinging just by looking at the pile of books he gave me. It was embarrassing to have to go to him for help. I didn't have a fever or any other type of illness. I groaned before staring the journey through the two foot tall pile. Half way through them I saw nothing that helped. None of the books described or even mentioned my symptoms. My symptoms include: abnormally high temperature, extreme sensitivity to touch, tastes, and smells, slight head aches, joint pains, and the desire to be touched. Only one book, a book about cats, seemed to tell all. What I read made me blush. _So this is…._

"Hey Yuki, I've got an idea!" He was perched on the counter kicking his legs back and forth. "Let's take a trip!" _A trip?_ He must've read the confusion on my face. "Come on Yuki, it'll be fun! Just me, you, Tohru, Hatsuharu and Kyo." _So Haru's coming too?_ "Just where do you plan on taking us?" "To the hot springs again, Tohru really liked it there." I smiled and rubbed Momiji's head. "I take it you want to go this weekend?" He nodded. He began to swing his legs faster, knocking the drawer out and on to the floor. "I'm sorry." "It's okay, but get down from there before you break something." "I'm going to see Tohru, okay?" He gave me no chance to respond before running upstairs. As I was picking up the contents of the drawer I stumbled upon a strange book... I curiously flipped through it, which was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. It was only filled with pictures; I threw the book down as it scarred me for life. My face was bright read and heated; I quickly put everything away and shoved it in its place. _What sick individual would have a book like that?_

* * *

><p>Hi again ^;^ I rarely do after notes but anyway, I just wanted to point out that if you pay close attention to Kyo's symptoms, it shouldn't take that long to figure out what's wrong with him.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people ^;^ I was going to put this up two days ago but school's been really hectic since Thanksgiving is coming up, not quite sure why this is even a holiday, but anyway I'm swamped with work at the moment as the teachers are rushing to get everything done. With that being said, I'll probably be updating less frequently for a bit. Sorry about that, but there's not much I can do about it T.T (If it were up to me, I would burn down the building and call it a day) Happy reading~

* * *

><p>Class was boring as usual, that damn fan club started chasing us again, and now I have a new problem. My symptoms began to grow worse and multiply. Random parts of my body were red and throbbing but overly sensitive to touch. I don't know why but I was seeking attention, unfortunately the one that I wanted it from was that damn rat. When the bell rung I stretched dramatically over my desk, temporarily relieving me of my pain. "Kyo, are you okay?" I felt a chill run down my spine when he said my name. "Why do you care?" he kneeled next to me, placing his hands and head on my desk. "Because, you never go to others for help, I heard that you went to Hatori the other day." <em>Momiji just had to open his damn mouth.<em> "It's nothing, I'm fine." He eyed me suspiciously before he poked me; I jumped out of my desk and fell to the floor. A light touch like that felt as though I was being stabbed. "I just touched you, no need to act like that, unless something is wrong of course." He leaned over me. "You're really cute Kyo." _what the hell is this?_ He came closer, pinning me on the floor. When our bodies touched, my back arched immediately and tried to become submissive. My body began to move on its own, not giving me a choice. He smirked before continuing to have his way with me. Just the lightest touch from him made me shiver and twitch. _Damn it I can't move._ I lost all control.

The slightest touch made him melt. "I get it." I licked Kyo from his neck to his chest, making him twitch and jerk even more. He whimpered when I touched his stomach and lightly dragged my fingers across his body. He was trying so hard to hide his blushing _he's so cute. _I made a path across his chest and down his stomach with my tongue, leaving a trail of saliva as I licked and nibbled on random bits of skin making him twitch more and moan a bit. I thrust my hips into his making him let out a gasp. "Y-Yuki, we shouldn't" I ignored him and continued exploring his body, the lower I got the more my heart raced and the harder it was to continue. "Do you really want me to stop?" He looked away from me as I already knew the answer. "Yuki-kun, have you…" _Crap crap crap! _"Ah, is something wrong with Kyo?" I could only imagine how awkward it was for her to see us in this position. I was leaning over Kyo with my hand up his shirt while his body twitched and jerked as he was panting. "Nothing's wrong Tohru, Kyo was just feeling a bit under the weather." She gave a confused look before nodding, I was relived that she believed me. "I'll take care of him. Don't you have work today?" She shook her head "No, Kyo is sick so I took off, plus you still have that fever." I stared once more at the red blotches on Kyo's stomach before going to Tohru. "You're such a kind person." I smiled. She blushed "I-I'll help Kyo up." She stuttered. "Alright, I'll be waiting in the hall way." _That was close._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi people ^;^ Sorry for the short chapter but I thought that the next paragraph would look better in the next chapter. Anyway, the whole Yuki Haru thing shouldn't be that hard to figure out, but for all of you sick perverts out there :p I'm working on the chapter that explains this now since it's really not important in the story. It really just gives me a chance to work on my lemon writing skills since I normally don't go all the way. Sorry for the long note but just though you guys might want to know since I can't update as often. Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Where in the hell is Yuki?<em> I wondered as I wandered through the silent house. My hearing became enhanced as I was able to hear people conversing from miles away. I jumped at the sound of the door opening. "Yuki, where were you?" He avoided eye contact and slowly walked through the door. "I'm fine."He was limping up the stairs, falling down the third step. "Yuki!" I tried to rush over to him but he stopped me in my tracks. "I'm fine, leave me be." I only caught a glimpse of him. He had bruises on his neck and cuts on his face and hands. He crawled up the stairs without another word.

_Damn it Haru! _I managed to crawl up the last step without being seen, at least not by Tohru anyway. I was hoping for everyone to be out, but of course someone had to be here. _I can't believe that he saw me like this._I stumbled through the door collapsing on my bed. Haru promised he would be gentle since it was my first time, instead he took advantage of my willingness to go further. My body was throbbing in pain. I rubbed the bruises on my neck that began to burn and tingle when touched and looked at the bruises that covered my arms. Despite the pain I felt, it was worth the experience, now for me to use what I learned on Kyo.

I keeled over panting after my morning run. Sweat poured down my face and left a cool sensation on my skin as the wind blew. The bright morning sun blinded me, but in the distance I could hear footsteps approaching me. "Good morning,Kyo." He wrapped his arms around my waist, I seemed to jump out of my skin when he touched me. "Your really warm." He lifted my shirt and began stroking my stomach. "Yuki, what are you doing." My usual fighting spirit died out, leaving me calm and submissive. "You'll see." He whispered before gently licking my earlobe.


	12. Bonus:The Rat And The Mischievious Ox

Hi peoplez ^;^ this chapter isn't really necessary for you to read so you can skip it, but for all you sick perverts who really want to know what happened exactly, this is for you :p This is my first time writing a full out lemon, so please forgive me for it's terribleness. Anyway I also wanted to give a big shout out and thanks to my reviewers. Seriously, if it weren't for you guys I would probably stop updating it or just cut it short by killing off a random character O.o so thankies to you all ^;^ Happy reading~

* * *

><p>I saw Haru sitting in the hallway staring out the window."Haru, what are you doing here?" He smirked as he got up and placed his arm around me. "Waiting for you of course." "Don't you have somewhere to be, like home?" He shook his head. "Yes, but I plan on taking you home with me." "What are you-?" "Hi Tohru!" He pushed me into Tohru, turning me into a rat. "Ah! Yuki-kun! I'm so sorry!" She had no clue what was going on and thought it was an accident. "It's alright Tohru; I'll take care of Yuki from here." Still confused, she watched Haru scoop me up and run off. God only knows what's going to happen next.<p>

"Damn it Haru! What was that for?" I got dressed in the forest near the main house. "No reason, but I heard that you've taken an interest in that damn cat." My face was heated and I tried to hide my blushing in vain. "So I was right." He smirked. "I don't approve of it; you know how I feel about you. However, I can help you." _Help me? What could he possibly help me with?_ "Can you at least make sense? What are you rambling on about Haru?" I was now curious. "My virginal Yuki, I can help you with a lot of things." I felt a bit uneasy as I followed him. If he really meant what I think he meant, then what do I do? I bumped into him as I was buried in my thoughts. "Go on." I cautiously entered his room, such a strange child was bound to have a few disturbing things in here. I jumped out of my skin when I heard the click of the lock. One thing was certain; I wasn't getting out of here until he got what he wanted. "So what exactly do you want Haru?" I sighed. "You." Despite his unpredictable actions, this caught me off guard. He grabbed me from behind. "I'll teach you what you need to know." He traced my ear with his tongue as he forced his hand up my shirt. "What could you possibly teach me?" I whimpered a bit as he played with my delicate skin. "You'll see."

His hands began to advance lower without hesitation. His cold hands were searching me thoroughly making me jerk about a bit. I could've punched him and ended it right there, but I was curious. Just how could he keep going without thinking about it? He pulled me closer to him and our bodies were now closely pressed together. "H-Haru." I moaned and twitched as he began to play with me. His teasing only made me want something more. He forced my chin up and kissed me deeply. I could almost taste his emotions as his lust took over. He explored my mouth with his tongue, taking some of my saliva with him as we pulled away panting. My temperature rose and the heat within me was starting to become unbearable, but how do I get rid of it? Once he finished removing the last article of clothing between us, he pushed me to the floor, putting my hands behind my back. I jerked and twisted as I could feel him touching and sucking on various parts of my body. "Don't worry Yuki, I'll be gentle." He could probably tell from me freezing up as probed me with his fingers. I was starting to think this over but it was too late. I yelped as I felt excruciating pain. He released my hands and now held me by my hips. The pain slowly faded away and I ignored the nails in the floor scraping against my skin. I forgot about the blood trickling down my thigh as he rocked us back and forth. _I wonder if they've made it home by now. _If seemed as if each time I changed my thoughts he moved more vigorously. He threw his head back in pleasure as drops of his sweat fell on me. He probably saw me looking at him as he laid me on my stomach and pressed my face against the floor, cutting my cheek in the process. The room was mostly silent except for the sound of slapping skin. "Haru I can't-. I'm going to-." He stopped all movement at that moment as he didn't get his fill. "Not yet." He took a scrunchie that probably belonged to Rin and wrapped it tightly around me. The pressure made the experience even more pleasing, except for the fact that Haru was no longer holding back.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi people ^;^ sorry that this is so late but I was busy. Anyway, I wanted to ask for some help. Honestly, I don't know how I want this to continue and I'm drawing a blank. So please give me some suggestions ^;^ Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Let's spend the day together okay?" He leered. That completely caught me off guard. I really had no choice in the matter as he grabbed me by my hand and led me into town. We browsed through many different vendors before setting our eyes on an arcade. "Is there something you want to play, Kyo?" I let my eyes wander for a bit, until the flashing lights caught my eye. "What about this one?" I pointed. "Alright, just don't throw a fit when you lose." He smirked. Oddly, Instead of filling with anger a smile formed across my face. "You're so cute Kyo." I began to blush uncontrollably.<p>

As soon as we stepped on the platform, I was able to taste the competitive spirit that rose within Kyo. _He's so cute when he tries to concentrate._ I've never played DDR before, so this was going to be interesting. I could feel the music raising my heart beat at the selection screen; I guess this is how they get the players pumped up. _Caramelldansen (Insert music here) Left up, right left, right, up, left, up, down…. _Our feet were flying across the across the arrows, keeping our scores locked for the most part as Kyo's was slightly higher. Just my luck, Kyo lost his footing and slipped off the platform. "Dammit! I was winning too!" I couldn't help but laugh at him, his scowl slowly turned into a smile. "Stop laughing dammit!" He said jokingly. We walked out ignoring the people staring and the game still playing behind us. "You need to pay attention more." I ran my fingers through his hair.

Despite the joy I felt from being with Yuki, my heart was partially troubled. I gave him a smile trying to hide my inner turmoil. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Is that Tohru and Momiji?" Yuki pointed at them as they approached us. When I saw Tohru my heartbeat quickened and I started trembling. A lump formed in the back of my throat and a chill fell down my spine, leaving me with an unshakable knot in my stomach. "Kyo-kun, is something wrong?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. "It's nothing." My mouth was as dry as sand, my saliva seemed to evaporate as I breathed. We began to walk together in a group. I stayed close to Tohru for some odd reason. We ignored the loud brats playing on the sidewalk. "Tohru! Tohru! Promise that we'll play together when we get back!" He whined. "Sure!" she nodded. We stood at the corner waiting for the light to change before the ominous feeling became worse. _"Hey!"_ A ball bounced into the street. "Wait that's dangerous! Get out of the street!" Tohru shouted at the kid who was running after it. "Tohru, don't!" I only missed her arm by a few inches. I don't know what was more painful, watching Tohru running toward the kid in shock, or the car approaching them at full speed with no intentions of stopping. I closed my eyes, the screeching tires and the smell of burning rubber filled the area.


End file.
